Little Gaster's Past
by Asterwyr
Summary: Both W. D. Gaster's past and disappearance are a great mystery to everybody... but, how about going more further into his past and getting to know him a little more?
1. Day 1

**_20/02/16:_ Changed the year when all of this happened; just started to think 17xx might be too far in the past, and a bit of a no-sense, since fonts were invented for computers, and they didn't exist until 1946.**

 **It's quite complicated making things fit in place, so, just ignore when the real fonts were created.**

* * *

 ** _Warning(?):_ This story contains many strange or unique headcanons and various OCs (at the moment, 1) that has an "undeveloped" or barely existent personality.**

 _ **Facts, few of my headcanons, and a few other things are at the end of the chapter.**_

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

On a rainy day, on an unknown year, around 19xx.  
A dark, tall, shapeless figure was running on the streets of Green Forest, on the middle of the night.  
Almost breathless, and sounding very ill. It appeared to be carrying something.  
"w-we... we are almost there dear, do not... worry..."  
A raspy voice could be heard, sounding even more and more sick.  
With the sound of its steps, there was a loud sound accompanied of a:  
"No! No...! No, no, no no..."  
It lifted up something pretty big. Whatever were inside of it, it started to emit an horrible, ear-piercing sound.  
"Shhh... Shhh... do not worry. You'll be safe soon."  
The tall figure reched a door, from where light still could be spotted to be coming from the house: it meant somebody was awake and living there. Leaving the "thing" in front of the door, the tall dark figure knocked on the door, and started to run away, dissapearing in the night.

* * *

Web Dings Dingbat -a very lonely Royal Scientist skeleton-, was resting on his favorite couch in his living room that rainy night, while he was reading a book he had bought the day before: "Can two different species reproduce?". It was those calm, rainy days, that he liked the most.  
After getting comfortable, someone rang the bell. "Ugh, who could it be now...?" "Eh, I'm coming!"  
Lifting from his comfy couch and walking to the door, kind-of-mad; though, a bit worried that whoever was outside there didn't had an umbrella, and now were soaking with the rain cascading down from his roof, ready to complain about it whenever he opened the door.  
He wasn't ready to hear-...  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!"  
...a bone-chilling sound, coming from behind the door. Desesperately, he reached for the knob and opened the door so hard it felt like he almost had broken it. Outside, in the porch, there was a basket, with a blanket inside covering something... a poor baby.  
Without thinking twice, he took the basket in, and set it in front of the chimney; the little creature was still crying, but in a lower tone, phew. He instinctively went to the kitchen and started to search something for feeding the baby. He stopped for a second.  
"Hey, I'm not going to adopt him or her, why I am doing this!?"  
"Though... she, he, probably hadn't eat in days, or if she/he did, s/he might be hungry again by now. I know babies eat a lot."  
He questioned himself, as he was trying to find a good way to refer to the baby.  
Stopping his train-of-thought for a second, he felt it akward how silent it was; being it that, when he bought the little one inside, it was crying so hard he couldn't think over the idea of why was it there, or why did he get it in. Those where his parental instincts kicking-in for the first time of his life. After all, the monster had always been a loner, and mostly rejected by everyone. He never felt something that weren't 'hate' around other people, though, he wasn't antisocial nor anything; he just felt misunderstood. Everybody feels misunderstood at least once, but his problem was a bit "special"; since he was born, he was abandoned the same way the little one he found that day. His parents went far away from him, and he was left on his grandmother's door. She even admited once to him that she didn't want to accept the responsability of taking care of him. He'd been always ignored by everyone, his classmates, every kid/teen/adult on the neighborhood, nowadays most of his co-workers... like he had some kind of horrible curse. Though, he didn't care lately; he was rich, had a nice house, his experiments went well (most of the time), and at least the "curse" didn't affect Asgore!  
Which left him on the position he was in.  
After stopping this second train-of-thoughts (Narrator: gosh, he thinks a lot. WebD: My life is interesting! Now, please continue.)

He went to the living room to check on the baby, it was calmly asleep, apparently tired of crying, yet whining as he snored. (Narrator: it's not.)  
As he observed him more closely, he could see the true reason of about why it cried so much; its little skull had a big crack that went from one eye to the other, almost surrounding his whole head. It was surprising it was still alive; it was surprising it calmed down with such a big wound. He sitted on his couch to think for a while what to do, even if he didn't want to keep it, he had at least to heal that before it could get worse. Also, it was going to be a way to get close to someone that couldn't nor didn't want to run away from him.

* * *

After planning for a while, he got all he needed:  
\- A "First-AID Kit"  
\- A Teddy bear (in case it bites)  
Silently, he tiptoed to the living room couch, and left everything over the coffee table.  
Jumping from behind under the couch (not so silently) he took out the things he was going to use from the kit, and lifted the basket over the table, close to him. The little one was awake and aware, as much as its -unknown- age let him to be. Web Dings lifted him carefully and held it with one arm, while tracing softly with his finger a bit around the wound, the baby didn't complain, which meant that it didn't get infected nor didn't hurt; which was good and helpfull.  
Since it was a baby, he couldn't perform the normal procedure of "putting surgical staples and waiting until it healed". So, even if this second option made him a bit nervous, he tested on it a special antibiotic ointment he made around a month ago. (he had broken an arm, and after experimenting mixing various ingredients, he miraculously found something that could fix a bone.) After so, he started to bandage its head, trying to find a way of covering completely the crack yet letting him see with the only eye he had left; on some other places, he added band-aids. Now, the healing process was really starting!

And now was part two of the plan: Identifying if 'it' was a 'she' or a 'he'  
That had been intriguing him for too long now! And he found it insulting to refer to him as an "it", but he knew no other "genderless" term. Procuring to still be gentle to it, he lifted up a bit the black gown the baby was wearing, and then checked inside the diaper. He was surprised to see that, while the head was obviously a skull, the rest of the body had skin and apparently "visible" organs.  
Oh! And it's a "he"! And he was clean too.

The little one mantained calmed at all moments, like ithe knew what Web Dings what doing; or, probably, once again his age prevented it from doing anything else. Seriously, how old he was?  
Web Dings considered he was a 1-week-old newborn, since he didn't do much and it looked like his eyes opened for the first time just a few days ago. He truly knew nothing about babies, though. Now, it was time for part three of his plan: Going to Sleep. (yes, that's his master plan)  
With him still in his arms, he could see he was pretty much awake and not willing to go to sleep any sooner. Cradling him gently till they reached his bedroom. He placed him at the left of the bed, and made sure to add some "extra pillows" that he could find, to prevent him from falling in any way. Changing into his pajamas, he layed on the big bed at the other side and hold him close, to embrace and protect him from anything, as he also began cooing to the babies ear, until both fell asleep.

* * *

Even if he didn't know how to talk, nor could do much, he must admit he was getting attached to the baby... He was the cutest and sweetest thing he had ever met or seen.  
Though... how would he explain this to Asgore...?

* * *

 _ **A few facts and things about this:**_  
 **1\. 19xx is the "year" when "this events took part"**  
 **2\. Not sure how much of "Gaster's life" I will cover, depends on if people likes this idea/story or not.**  
 **3\. Excuse my English**  
 **4\. This is one of the first stories I've written after a long time of being too embarassed for writing and even more publishing something.**  
 **5\. Excuse my English x2**  
 **6a. The family's surname, "Dingbat", is the name given to fonts that are mostly made of symbols like Symbols, Kalocsai, Web Dings, Wing Dings, etc.**  
 **6b. The first Dingbat was ITC Zapf.**  
 **7\. If you'd like to think so... this happens in an alternate timeline or universe.**  
 **8\. Excuse my Enlglish, and enjoy this x8**  
 **9a. I like to think the Underground started very different from what it is "now" in the game:**  
 ***Snowdin were Green Forest**  
 ***Waterfall were Frozen Swamps**  
 ***Hotlands were SeaWorld (:P)**  
 ***The Core were merely known as "The Void", and didn't exist at the moment.**  
 ***The Ruins never changed.**  
 **9b. ...Asgore's father named every place. Then, when Asgore became king, he renamed them.**  
 **9c. The names were changed because the appearence of the places changed too, because the Underground underwent a big climate change that affected almost every zone.**  
 **10\. I must admit KudleyFan93 inspired me to register, give her a review, and write/publish something, seriously, that's amazing, hahah**

 **Thanks**


	2. Day 2

**Since this contains various characters "chatting", they are represented by the following symbols:**  
 *** = The "nameless" baby (even if it's mostly "sounds", Lol)**  
 **# = Web Dings**

 **/ = Asgore**

 **If a character is alone, or if it's not necesary, no symbol will be used.**

 **(still, same "warnings" as the previous chapter)**

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

... ***beep! beep!***

 **#** "Augh... Uh? Oh, it's only the alar-"  
 ***** "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!"  
 **#** "...And the baby."  
 **#** "Shhh, shhh, calm down."  
The morning had just started and Web Dings was already stressed.  
As he stopped the alarm clock he could hear the baby's tummy growling.  
"My, my... I've forgotten that you hadn't been fed since last night... probably"  
"I guess I'll have to leave you here alone, and buy some things; money isn't a problem for me, but I feel bad leaving you all alone..."  
It didn't matter to him that the baby didn't understand what he said; yet, saying so made him feel a bit better, as also the baby cried way less.

As soon as he put a foot outside, he stumbled with Prince Asgore, literally.  
 **#** "OH, MY...! Prince Asgore! I am so sorry! I hadn't seen you were outside!"  
 **/** "Oh, good morning Web D.! Do not worry, things like this happen all the time, hahaha."  
 **#** "Phew, thank god you're not like your father... well, to be honest, he's a good king but quite..."  
 **/** "Heartless?"  
 **#** "Y-yes, s-something like that..."  
 **/** "Don't worry to admit so in front of me; many people say that too, and I must admit that that includes me, sometimes. He REALLY needs to relax."  
 **#** "Totally. Eh, heheh, what w-were you doing?"  
 **/** "Oh, almost nothing; I'm just looking around for humans, things out of place, crimes, things like that..."  
 **#** "Because your father told you to do so?"  
 **/** "Yep. That, and trying to find my fiancee; her name is Toriel and should be somewhere around here. I don't know much about her, but I'm committed to it by obligation of my father."  
 **#** "Woah... Uh, could you do something for me?"  
 **/** "Sure! Whatever for the best scientist on the whole Underground! What is it, buddy?"  
He didn't want to annoy nor involve Asgore into his problem, but he was needing someone to keep an eye over the baby.  
After taking a deep breath, he started to explain almost everything that happened the night before. Asgore's smile increased more and more; he liked babies!  
And before Web Dings could finish, Asgore was already pushing him away his house and telling him to do what he was going to do.

* * *

The door opened with a weak kick. And Web Dings, a bit difficulted by all the stuff he was carrying, said:  
"I'm back cutie pie!"  
Obviously, he wasn't expecting an answer. Yet, he could hear a weak whining that was beginning to increase. And totally forgot Asgore was there...  
"Hush, little one, your father's here, look!"  
Said Asgore, as he was simulating the baby was waving his hand, while Web was still trying to get all the things he buyed inside the house; he didn't even know how he carried that at first.  
# "I wouldn't mind some help, you know? - And for your information, I'm not his father... I'm still thinking about that, though."  
/ "Well, you took care of him for at least a day, you got all this stuff for him, and-"  
# "I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT."  
# "Eeeeh, I mean, uh. Oh! I saw Toriel at the market!  
/ "WHAT!? Did she talk to you? What was she doing?"  
# Well, she was buying a few things for making a pie, she saw me around, and asked me what I thought that tasted better: Butterscotch or Cinnamon Pie. Since I didn't know what to say, I told her that maybe she try to mix both flavors."  
/ "OH MY- I MUST GO BACK TO THE CASTLE! She might be there with that pie! - Here, take your kid"  
And with that, Asgore pushed everything in and disappeared in seconds out of Web's sight.  
"Eh...?"

* * *

Web Dings was still cradling the baby since Asgore left; it was strange but he seemed a bit more calm now. He placed him down on the big couch, and went to the kitchen, when he heard the baby starting to cry as loud as he did before. He was fine, just still hungry.  
"Your drink will be ready in a few minutes. A few minutes more won't kill you, hahaha."  
At least, that's what he thought.  
He looked through the stuff he had bought, and grabbed the formula tin, the bottle and a book entitled "Understand your little monster needs: Parenting guide for a single inexpert parent", and rushed to the kitchen. Placing everything on the table, he opened the book and started to read; the first thing he needed to do was sterilizing both the bottle and the pacifier by boiling them, how easy! He was reading and doing what the book mentioned at the same time, though, he skipped the parts about the pacifier; feeding him was more important now.

* * *

In minutes, everything was safe for the baby, and ready. He'd been so concentrated reading, that he started to notify the horrible high-pitched sound that was coming from the living room after he finished. Wow, what strong lungs he had!

He hurried back there, just to find the little one still whining and now trying to bite and suck his fingers at the same time. He looked so cute, yet desesperating.  
Carefully, Web Dings lifted him up from the couch, with one hand at the back of his head, and both arms supporting the rest of his little body. Grabbing the bottle, he could see how the baby opened both eyes wide, even the wounded one, though not much, as the bottle approached to his mouth. He started to drink at a very fast rate.  
"Slow down, little buddy! You'll get sick!"  
Nothing made him stop.  
Web Dings started to stare at his pitch-black eye; a little white dot was staring back at him.  
Half-through the bottle, he notified that he started to slow down, closing his eyes a bit, and cuddling a bit more closer.

Meanwhile, he started to think of a name for him. "Mmm... Arial is very known and overused. Cooper Black is awful. Batang sounds odd. Charlemagne is... just no. Even if Papyrus or Comic Sans sounds nice, I promised to hit anyone that named their son like that; gosh, those fonts are terrible. Gaslight sounds nice, still, no. Symbols is way more overused in my family, than Arial is everywhere else. So, I guess I'll go with Wing Dings."  
Even if he didn't like much the idea of naming him after a font, he didn't want to break that skeleton tradition; also, Wing Dings fitted with the Dingbat theme of his family.

Wing Dings had just finished with the bottle when Web Dings finished thinking. Taking the bottle out of his mouth, and placing the little one on his shoulder, he started to gently pat his back until he let out a burp. Wing Dings, finally satisfied, and about to sleep in any second, was placed a second time on the couch; after five minutes, he fell asleep.  
"I think I am ready..."  
Said Wed Dings, with a big smile on his face; as he ran a hand down his cheek.  
"Little one, from now on, I promise I will protect you at any cost, and no matter what happens, I'll be there... as your father..."  
"Now, I must organize the rest of the stuff; this is all a disaster!"

And with that, he spent the rest of his day building an stable crib, making sure everything on the house was safe, and setting a few other things so Wing Dings could feel comfortable.  
Also, Prince Asgore stopped by his house to tell him that he decided to give him a week off from working in The Lab, so he could spend more time with the baby; he would have no problem, since Asgore was the one in charge of it, instead of his father.

After a day like this, they both went finally to calmly sleep all night...

* * *

Nnnnnngh... I don't know how many times or for how long I've been listening to "In a Rainy town, Balloons dance with devils" while I was finishing this, but is interesting how it kept me concentrated; and now, it looks like it's stuck forever in my head, welp 8)  
 ** _Chapter 3 will take a while to be finished and published; I'll be on a weekend vacation that, even if it's for three days (ironically), it will leave me in "not in the right mood" for writing this xD_** _(still, a good mood 8) )_

And, about the fonts thingy, even if I judged those, I don't really hate 'em!  
Most of my opinion is on the names, rather than their look xD  
I still like to imagine an older Gaster presenting his sons to his father like _"Hi, dad. This is Sans and this is Papyrus! Aren't they cute?"_ and his father being all like _"nice."_ ***dying internally*** , haha.


	3. Day 3

_**02/2016: Just in case: I explained (?) most of my headcanons in the first chapter's "end-note".**_  
 _ **...I think.**_

* * *

Web Dings awoke in silence.  
It was another strange morning, but with a different 'taste' to it.  
He didn't set the alarm clock; he was on vacation, after all.  
Rising from bed, he went to observe the baby. The crib was in the living room, close to his bedroom's door; at the moment, everything was going to stay that way since he still had to think of either building another room, or making space somewhere for him.  
His weak snores were barely audible. His little checks showing a tint of purple. He looked totally adorable while sleeping. 'Having someone else in the house isn't that bad' he thought.  
Until the baby began to cry.  
 _"Uuughuu... I'll feed you in a minute...",_ he said as he sluggishly went to the kitchen while covering his ears. Then he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway after he realized something:  
 _ **"WHAT DO I FEED HIM!?"**_

Web Dings, still thinking, sat in the kitchen somehow ignoring the still-crying baby in the background. He was in a trance, imagining food, building long trains of thought with what foods could be safe for someone who might be tasting food for a first time. The scientific side of his mind couldn't stay silent anymore, and now was thinking if it was possible to invent food that would taste good but still contain proteins and-... what was he doing!?  
He woke up from his trance after he felt his hand wet; he was drooling all over it!  
 _"Aaagh, I'm hungry too and thinking about food just makes things worse..."_  
After Web Dings thought again about what to make, he decided that he would make an omelette with some broccoli filling.  
 _"Aha! That's it!",_ (uh?) he exclaimed. _"I could forget about filling my omelette and mash the broccoli for Wing Dings to eat! It's a perfect food for babies!",_ he added.  
Whenever Web Dings found the solution to any kind of problem, it was as if he had drunk some sort of magic energy drink that boosted him up for at least an hour or so until he got the thing done.

Having finished his and Wing Dings' breakfast, he went to the living room and lifted him up carefully; even if he calmed down in his arms, he continued crying (at a lower pitch).  
As they approached to the kitchen's table, Web Dings noticed that he forgot to make a high chair for him. Though that didn't matter that much now, as he decided to sit him in the middle of the table.  
 _"Look Wingy~ Your da-...",_ he stopped for a minute. _"Your... Your... adult and mentor in charge? made you some tasty food~"_ , he continued, looking a bit embarrassed. (gosh, say it already)  
Wing Dings looked down at the bowl filled with some "ewwy" green stuff, and took his little purple tongue out while making a sound that could only be interpreted as "I don't think so".  
Web laid his head on the table, groaning.  
 _"C'mon! Didn't you know? Bad looking things taste good!",_ he said, trying to convince him, even if he didn't know if he understood him; which apparently, he did as he pointed to the plate with the omelette laying on the kitchen's counter. Web cursed to himself.  
 _"That's, uh, that's a sponge! Yeah, that's what it is!",_ he responded, trying to convince him again. But that didn't work, instead, Wing Dings pointed to the bowl and then to the omelette.  
Web stopped to think about that gesture _'Is he insinuating that I should fill the omelette and share it with him or that I should clean the bowl with it like a sponge? Geez, just because he feels better he thinks that he can outsmart me? This little baby might be more intelligent than what it seems...'_  
 _"Hmm... you want me to throw that away and clean the bowl with the... sponge?";_ Wing Dings nodded. _"Well, I will do that only if you just try this thing once, just a little bite and I'll never ever ever bother you again about it"_ , Web promised him. Would that actually work?  
Wing Dings bringed his fingers to his mouth and tilted his head, as Web got a spoonful of broccoli.  
Opening his little mouth a bit reluctantly, he was going to take just a bite like Web said. A few minutes after that, he was eating the broccoli excitedly and enjoying it.  
As Web fed him spoon after spoon, he looked at him with a confused look, as he thought about how younger monsters usually dislike anything that could be clasified as a vegetable.  
He was definitely different and special.

After Wing Dings finished eating,and after he found a way to eat his omelette without him noticing that, he put him back in his crib for a while as he searched for and built a baby fence he bought. Something like that just took him at least five or ten minutes to get ensambled, and as he was about to place Wing Dings in there... the bell rang.

* * *

Before Web Dings opened the door, he already knew who was behind it; that's kinda obvious when you are almost as half as big as the house you're visiting.  
 _"Ah, phew! You two were awake already!"_ said Asgore, as he took his claws off his ears.  
 _"Prince Asgore? What happened to that "I'll give you a week off"? ",_ said Web Dings, as he was holding Wing Dings and stroking his cheek.  
 _"WebD, I'm sorry, but we need you in The Lab! I never thought that your absence in there for only a day could cause such dyscontrol!",_ Asgore was kneeling in front of him.  
 _"Please, I know my subordinates; if the problem is that they're being lazy and not knowing what to do, just come over to my home every morning or anytime you need blueprints, or an idea for a project, and I'll just gi-",_ he was interrumped.  
 _"It's not that simple! The problem is that they ask me many scientific things, and I don't know how to answer to that, and since they don't get an answer, they keep trying to experiment with various things until they find, not only the correct component, but the wrong one too!",_ said Asgore as his spech was speeding up as he talked and simuled an "explosion" with his arms.  
 _"Wait. What happened there!? Oh no, please tell me they didn't touch nor set on fire anything that were on my desk...",_ he was starting to bite the tip of his fingers on one of his hands.  
 _"Oh, don't worry! Nothing happened there... I can't say the same for the rest of The Lab, though."_  
 _"Or myself."_ Asgore was lowering his head a bit and pointing a hairless hole he had on his head, that was almost unnoticeable by anyone from below, luckily.  
 _"Oh my-, I MUST go there! But... who will take care of Wing Dings? - No offence, but I can't trust you with him, Prince Asgore. You just... will go crazy with him like before...",_ said Web as he watched Asgore push his hand away and beginning to stroke the baby's cheek.  
 _"Don't let that worry you. He'll be OK in The Lab, come, follow me!"_  
Web didn't question him this time. He immediately went into the house and took a few things in a backpack. Asgore waited for him to be ready so they could head for The Lab.

* * *

 _"Why did your father had to make this beautiful place into a thematic park-like-place?"_  
Web said as he face-palmed himself after seeing the new sign the King added to the place.  
It was a giant neon sign that said 'WELCOME TO SEAWORLD!'.  
 _"I don't really know, but I like it!",_ added Asgore.  
Seaworld (Hotlands) was a beautiful place that most of the time had a sea-blue hue covering the cave. The most wonderful place on the Underground. Lot of species lived there. Onion/Octopus-like monsters, things that looked like diminute Dolphins, pink heart-shaped fishes, land-dweller fishes that had underwater houses, and the best: Friendly Shark-Dogs!  
For Wing Dings, even if his view wasn't that good, he was amazed by what he could see!  
He waved his legs in excitement and held his hands closer to his mouth while drooling over them. Even if Web seemed to be frowning at him, he was dying in the inside to bring him here again without having to worry about his work.

 _"Open the door, please!",_ said Asgore, as someone on the inside did so.  
Behind the door was a light-blue with green spots dinosaur-like monster, whose name is Dyan.  
 _"H-hello, sir! Uuuh... Uuuh... sirs?",_ he said, sounding a bit anxious after seeing Web next to Asgore.  
 _"Dyan, wasn't everything set on fire before I left?",_ Asgore asked a bit confused.  
 _"Tell me the codename of the experiment you were testing...",_ Web said calmly as he bounced Wing Dings on his arms, before Dyan could even begin to think about what to say.  
 _"Experiment DDX-F-979 based on 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101",_ Dyan said proudly as he adjusted his glasses. Web sighed. _"And what did I say about that experiment?"_  
 _"T-To... n-never re-re-reopen it?",_ Dyan stuttered.  
 _"Exactly! What a good memory you have, Dyan!",_ he told him, with a creepy smile forming on his face, _"Now, why don't you remember where your desk and your stuff are, grab 'em... AND GET OUT OF HERE!",_ and with that, in a second, Web Dings gave Wing Dings to Asgore, pushed Dyan outside and with a touch of his magic, threw all his stuff over him.  
 _"Woah, woah! Calm down! You could've killed him!",_ Asgore said, as he tried to cover little Wing Dings' view, _"This is the third scientist you got rid off this month! At this rate, you'd be the only person in the lab!"_ , he tried to warn him.  
 _"Feh! That's impossible! I'm just getting rid of garbage who don't know how to follow orders! Even real garbage would listen to what I tell them more!",_ Web said, huffing.

Web requested Asgore to stay outside the lab and take care of Wing Dings until he found the place to be safe. Not only he discovered it was safe, but apparently, the experiment went well compared to what he thought that might turn out to be if further tested. _'It's a miracle, sir!'_ , almost every other scientist told him. One of them gave him a little ball of fire, that seemed to be staring back at him.  
The experiment 'DDX-F-979' was one of the first ones that Web Dings worked on when he became the Royal Scientist; he was meant to create a new sort of monster based on fire to create an army to protect the Underground lands. Web Dings tried really hard on making it work because he had the idea to make a whole 'adoptive' family for himself based on a very old lighter that he had.

Now thinking back at it, he thought it was the most stupid thing ever he could have thought of...

* * *

After a while, Asgore came in wihout asking whether things were okay or not. He gave Wing Dings back to Web and left the place in a hurry without giving a reason. Everyone stayed silent.  
"Other than seeing this being a success, is there anything that needs my supervision?" Web asked, breaking the silence in the room and making the other scientists snap back into the world.  
 _\- "Oh, well, nothing yet, sir."_  
 _\- "If these things evolve or change, we will let you know.",_ some scientists said.  
 _"Actually... there is one thing in this room that needs supervision, and I'm talking about what you're carrying on your arms... sir!",_ said a another reptile-like one.  
Web stared at the little bundle in his arms for a minute. He looked very scared, and he couldn't blame him, after all he did in-front of him. He knew that he shouldn't have taken him here in the first place, but also feared leaving him with Asgore because he considered him to be irresponsible.  
Right now, he was the one being irresponsible, for bringing his baby to a place he knew that was more dangerous because of the things that could lie around, than leaving him with someone who could have hurt him by error or that couldn't understand what he needed. He hugged Wing Dings and whispered to him _"I promise you I'm never going to do somthing like this again"_.  
He decided it. If he was going to take care of him, he needed to be one of the very best parents or protectors on the underground, like no one ever was.

After looking up from Wing Dings, he sighed when he saw that almost everyone went back to do whatever they were doing; some weren't even working. He smiled a bit and turned towards the door.  
 _"Wingy, what do you think of seeing all those pretty animals outside? I could let you pet an Onioctopus if they're friendly, but no Sharkggies! I never trusted those..."_ , Web said as he laughed.  
Wing Dings kicked his legs again in excitement and drooled all over him. But he didn't mind.

* * *

 **-Description: 20/02/2016-**  
From this chapter on... I will refer to Web Dings as Web or WebD...  
It's kind of tiring writing and rea(dings) "Web Dings" every five seconds, haha  
I think I won't stick with real-life's "Baby life cycle" anymore... they're monsters anyway.  
Other than that, by what could understand from Gerson, as a monster borns, only their biological parents AGE, while the monster GROWS; so I supose that a monster GROWS up to adulthood, and then the parents age and get older, and can possibly die of aging. As the offspring's parents die (;-;), the offspring remains the same age until it has a son, and so on.

I started school again two days ago. I'm sorry for the long time I took to finish and publish this chapter and I'm sorry for the next ones too...

 **-Description: 22/02/2017-**  
HAHA, SURPRISE, M- _*GETS CENSORED TO DEATH BY WEB-DINGS*_  
I'm baaaaccckkk...! From being depressed, having an awful writer-block AND awkwardly feeling shy online, enough to not post this stuff anymore. (yeeaah, I'm weird)  
A little person on the reviews reminded me of this lil' gem of mine and I told to myself: "Oh, dude, I remember this, haha... I should post all those chapters I never finished!" and now I'm back to do that! Yes! _*opens coat*_ I have at least another chapter to publish that I wrote when I was still into this!  
They aren't finished, but who cares? I can finish 'em right now! Like I did with this one!

What I think after re-reading what I wrote a year after?: Pure cringe, but also "aww, did I just write this?" and when looking at my grammar: "eww, did I just write that?"

 _*tbh, there's a little problem with any new chapters that I make: I haven't been into UT for a loooong time and I think I lost almost every idea I had for this in my mind + some own-lores._  
 _*there might be a LOT of things that are different because that, for obvious reasons, I don't write like I did before anymore :P_  
 _*It might dissapoint some people, but I'll make a big change with my big (big?) return._  
 _*btw, I didn't fix some grammar errors because it's 3:43am and my brain told me to just finish this, hell yeah_


End file.
